


Destini intrecciati

by Kazaha_87



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando l'idealista Yuuri, davanti a un gelato, prova a convincere il suo migliore amico Murata Ken a non 'svendersi così', viene fuori l'animo cinico e disilluso del Daikenja, che aveva deciso di non tornare nello Shin Makoku bensì di continuare la sua vita sulla Terra...</p><p>Ma qualcosa gli farà cambiare idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destini intrecciati

**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra vecchia one-shot scritta poco dopo aver visto l'anime.
> 
> Come anche nelle altre ff, 'assumo cose', date, anni, numero di vite, tempistiche, ecc...  
> E qui assumo anche nomi! XD
> 
> Visto che pare che Shinou e il Daikenja siano solo Shinou e il Daikenja, qui volevo uno scambio a tu per tu un po' più intimo, e quindi ho assunto un nome per entrambi.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia! :)

“Shibuya?”, chiese Murata all'amico che da qualche minuto stava seduto fissando la sua coppa di gelato alla nocciola in silenzio senza nemmeno averla toccata. “Va tutto bene?”

“Murata…”, cominciò incerto, ma dopo aver alzato lo sguardo verso di lui subito lo riabbassò. “No, nulla…”

“Shibuya: è evidente che vuoi chiedermi qualcosa. Te lo si legge in faccia da quando ci siamo incontrati davanti alla fontana del parco e si capiva da quando mi hai telefonato stamattina chiedendomi di trovarci. Direi che, ora che siamo qui, tranquilli, puoi sputare il rospo, non trovi? Prima che il tuo gelato si sciolga completamente, consiglierei…”, e così dicendo, con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi enigmatici e beffardi, prese un altro cucchiaio della sua coppa alla fragola.

Yuuri prese il coraggio di rialzare lo sguardo, ma non fu abbastanza per riuscire a domandargli ciò che lo turbava.

“Shibuya. Ti mette forse in soggezione il fatto che io sia il Daikenja? Cioè: sarebbe una novità, ma non capisco davvero la tua reticenza a parlarmi! Quando mai hai avuto problemi a chiedermi qualcosa? Non sono forse il tuo migliore amico?”, gli chiese, cercando di incoraggiarlo a dirgli ciò che sembrava metterlo a disagio, e non poco.

Yuuri arrossì leggermente, ma infine pensò che, se non glielo chiedeva adesso, non avrebbe avuto un'altra occasione, e il suo atteggiamento lo infastidiva al punto che se non ne avesse parlato con lui _ora_ la situazione sarebbe peggiorata e la sua percezione della faccenda avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

“Lo so che non sono affari miei”, proruppe a un certo punto il giovane re dei demoni una volta finalmente afferrato il coraggio a due mani e, a quel punto, andando dritto al sodo come al suo solito senza tanti giri di parole. “ma non ti sembra di essere un po’ troppo…”, cercò la parola, “ _promiscuo_ , ultimamente?”

Dopo un brevissimo istante in cui lo stupore attraversò il suo sguardo, Ken esplose in una risata che fece girare metà del bar nella loro direzione.”

“Shibuya!”, fece, ancora ridendo e per un bel po’ di tempo incapace di smettere. Aveva immaginato molte cose da quella mattina, ma questa non gli era passata per la testa neppure per un secondo. “Sul serio?”

Yuuri arrossì bruscamente, e non tanto per gli sguardi curiosi della gente che per qualche istante rimasero fissi su di loro, quanto per quello del suo amico, che da una risata scrosciante ma senza allegria era passato ad un'espressione talmente seria da apparire, per qualche ragione, truce: un'espressione che non gli aveva mai visto stampata in volto se non quando sembrò che li tradisse nel momento in cui il Soushu riapparve con le sembianze di Shinou, del quale aveva ormai, dopo quattromila anni, completamente prevaricato la coscienza.

Il re dei demoni rabbrividì.

“Lo so che non è affar mio, però…”, cercò di difendersi Yuuri, ma si interruppe non sapendo bene come proseguire.

“Però, _cosa?”,_ chiese Ken con un mezzo sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi e che appariva seriamente minaccioso.

Yuuri non l’aveva mai visto adirato...

“Murata… non credevo che ti saresti arrabbiato… cioè: non capisco perché ti sei scaldato tanto! Davvero! Lo so che non è affar mio, però mi dispiace vedere il mio migliore amico che si _svende_ così, alla prima o al primo che passa! Cioè: come farai quando ritroverai la reincarnazione della tua anima gemella?", gli chiese di punto in bianco e Ken quasi scoppiò a ridergli in faccia.

 _Per la miseria, quanto può essere ingenuo questo ragazzo?!_ , pensò, esasperato quanto incredulo alle proprie orecchie.

"Hai vissuto tante vite e sono sicuro che l’avrai incontrata!", continuò il giovane Maoh, imperterrito. "Con che faccia potresti guardarla quando ti dovesse apparire davanti e tu la riconoscessi? Come potresti andare da questa persona e corteggiarla dopo che ti sei buttato via in questo modo? Come fai ad andare avanti sapendo che rischieresti di perdere la persona a te più cara per il comportamento che stai avendo adesso? Non puoi semplicemente aspettare come fanno tutti per evitare di buttare via la tua felicità futura?”, completò tutto d'un fiato, e Ken tacque per un tempo infinito e, dopo la lunga attesa che gli servì per calmare l’istinto di prendere a pugni il suo amico, finalmente fu in grado di reindossare il suo solito sorriso e ruppe infine quel silenzio opprimente sfoggiando tutta la diplomazia di cui era capace.

“Fa sempre piacere vedere che qualcuno crede nella felicità e nel futuro, soprattutto se quel qualcuno è il Maoh dello Shin Makoku e deve portare avanti una nazione con la forza dei suoi ideali, ma dopo quattromiladuecentotrentanove anni che cammino su questa terra e _sessantasette_ reincarnazioni posso assicurarti che la disillusione riguardo il concetto di felicità è l’unico risultato che ho ottenuto, e che questo è l’unico modo efficace che ho trovato per non pensarci!”

“Ma Murata! Non è possibile che in tutto questo tempo tu non abbia mai trovato la tua anima gemella! C’è per ognuno di noi! Se c’è una cosa di cui sono sicuro è questa!”

Il saggio lo guardò in silenzio per diversi istanti, ma il suo sguardo, che in quel momento mostrava tutti gli anni che portava, rimase fisso su un momento molto distante da loro.

“Ho forse mai negato, con le mie parole, di averla trovata?”

Yuuri ammutolì e ogni possibile protesta gli morì in gola.

A quel punto Murata riprese: “Insieme, però, abbiamo scritto per entrambi un destino che sapevamo non ci avrebbe mai portati alla nostra felicità in quel senso… È già un miracolo che esista ancora e che ciò che rimaneva di lui non sia stato distrutto insieme al Soushu.”

La potenza di quella rivelazione ebbe su Yuuri l’effetto di una doccia fredda in pieno inverno all'aperto.

“Ma! Ma Murata!”, protestò il suo amico. “ _Io l’ho salvato!_ ", commentò senza capire, a questo punto, quale fosse il problema. "Shinou è ancora tra noi, e come non lo è stato negli ultimi quattromila anni!", argomentò. "E adesso, anche se in miniatura fuori dal tempio, è tornato ad esistere sulla terra in forma materiale! Puoi parlare con lui, passare del tempo a conversare, a condividere ciò che hai vissuto! _Vi siete ritrovati!_ Perché mai non cerchi di essere felice con lui invece di flirtare e perdere tempo con altra gente che per te non vale più di qualche ora o, quando va bene, _qualche giorno_ di distrazione?! Cosa diavolo ci fai ancora qui sulla Terra?! Dovresti stare più tempo con lui che con chiunque altro! Soprattutto ora che _puoi_ farlo! Io davvero non ti capisco!”

Ken fissò Yuuri e i suoi occhi apparirono antichi.

“ _Non puoi_ capire, Shibuya.”

“E ALLORA SPIEGAMI!”, urlò il giovane, attirando nuovamente l’attenzione dei presenti su di loro; ma a quel punto poco importava a entrambi.

Murata scosse il capo con rassegnazione.

“Non c’è modo che io possa spiegarti a parole cosa significhi vivere – e morire – così tante volte e così tante vite diverse, una dopo l’altra senza fine e con la speranza che pian piano muore senza che tu possa fare nulla. E la rassegnazione…", fece una pausa e sospirò un paio di volte. "Non può più funzionare. Non è più la stessa cosa, Shibuya… Yuuri.”, tentò di spiegargli.

Murata non abbassò lo sguardo da quello dell’amico nemmeno per un istante mentre parlava, ma non vedeva veramente lui dinanzi ai suoi occhi, quanto ricordi persi in un passato lontanissimo, pieni di dolore e solitudine.

Yuuri accostò la sedia a quella del suo amico e gli posò una mano sulla spalla piena di comprensione, con quella cieca – e fastidiosa – determinazione tipica di lui.

“Murata: Shinou è tornato.", ripeté. "Sono sicuro che se sapesse cosa c’è nel tuo animo farebbe di tutto pur di starti vicino come tu, anche senza vederlo, senza parlargli e senza incontrarlo sei stato vicino a lui per questi quattromila anni di reincarnazioni e sofferenze!", commentò, sicuro di sé nella sua beata ingenuità anche se parlava per terzi. "Non l’ho forse salvato?", gli chiese. E poi, dopo una breve pausa, abbassando di un tono la voce e con un velo di imbarazzo a colorargli le gote aggiunse: "…non te l’ho forse riportato?”

Il falso giovane che, dopo la manovra della sedia, ora gli stava accanto, chiuse gli occhi per un lungo istante e una singola lacrima gli rigò una guancia nell'istante in cui li riaprì. Ma non si mosse per asciugarla e, stavolta con un tono quasi implorante, infine parlò di nuovo.

“Per favore, _basta_.”, fu tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra, e, quando Yuuri accennò a ribattere con il suo innato - e maledetto - ottimismo, gli bastò uno sguardo per zittirlo, e in quel momento il giovane re dei demoni non volle mettere alla prova la determinazione quasi omicida che lesse negli occhi dell’amico, e decise di assecondare la sua preghiera.

Ken, a quel punto, sospirò e si alzò di scatto facendo quasi cadere indietro la sedia su cui era stato seduto fino ad allora. Poi frugò nella borsa che aveva con sé, estrasse dei soldi dal portafogli, li posò sul tavolo e, con uno sguardo che faceva intendere di non voler essere seguito, uscì da solo dal locale.

-&-

Nonostante le insistenze di Yuuri, Murata si rifiutò di seguirlo nello Shin Makoku per un tempo che dalla loro parte corrispondeva a undici mesi, ma che dall’altra erano undici anni.

Giunsero insieme nella fontana del tempio, e, dietro una colonna, lontano dagli sguardi del corteo che attendeva il ritorno del Maoh, Ken percepì distintamente la presenza di Shinou.

...non che avesse mai avuto problemi a localizzarlo o a percepire la sua presenza prima di allora, comunque...

Nessuno, tuttavia, sapeva che sarebbe tornato con Yuuri quel giorno, e quindi a maggior ragione non capiva come mai Shinou fosse nei paraggi quando era solitamente sua abitudine attendere all'interno della sala della Cascata che il Maoh, come di rito, entrasse per rendergli omaggio.

E Ken sapeva anzi che Yuuri aveva annunciato, con sommo dispiacere di tutti - e soprattutto di Gunter, che Yuuri gli aveva raccontato aver pianto per ore alla notizia -, che aveva deciso che, in questa vita, non avrebbe più fatto ritorno e che sarebbe rimasto a vivere stabilmente sulla Terra da allora in avanti.

Eppure Shinou era lì: lo aveva percepito non appena arrivati, prima ancora di alzare lo sguardo dall'acqua...

Shinou non s’era mai preoccupato di accogliere il Maoh - e nemmeno lui - al loro ritorno dalla Terra, e dubitava fermamente che, negli undici anni che erano trascorsi da quella parte, questi avesse cambiato abitudini.

In fondo Shinou aveva sempre amato venir riverito - era sempre stato un arrogante e un ostentatore se lasciato libero di esaudire tutti i suoi capricci senza restrizioni -, quindi era certo che il 'saluto formale al Primo Re dello Shin Makoku da parte del Maoh' fosse qualcosa a cui non aveva rinunciato.

...ma allora perché era lì fuori e non, invece, nel cuore del tempio ad attendere che Shibuya andasse a rendergli omaggio?

Ken sentì il respiro farsi più affannoso, ma era diventato un mago a dissimulare ciò che provava dopo più di quattromila anni...

Quindi nascose ogni pensiero, ogni domanda, ogni dubbio e ogni emozione dietro il suo solito cordiale sorriso di circostanza e nessuno si accorse né del suo disagio, né della presenza del primo sovrano.

Solo Ulrike se n’era resa conto, e Ken lo lesse nello sguardo di lei che, confusa quanto lui, si era voltata a sua volta verso il punto in cui Shinou si era celato agli sguardi di tutti i presenti.

L'istante successivo si scambiarono un tacito sguardo d'intesa e nessuno dei due commentò quella presenza imprevista e insolita.

Solo a quel punto, quando fu certo che il suo Daikenja aveva notato la sua presenza, Shinou si smaterializzò... e Ken sapeva per istinto che era tornato nella sala della Cascata.

-&-

Il ritorno del Daikenja fu accolto con grande stupore e acclamazioni da tutto il corteo dei presenti, ma Murata era distratto, e rapidamente - cosa piuttosto insolita per lui - la cosa divenne palese anche a chi lo circondava tanto che addirittura Gunter - l'esuberante e con la testa fra le nuvole Gunter - se ne rese conto.

 Il primo che osò commentare la faccenda, tuttavia, fu Yuuri, che, dopo essere uscito dalla vasca ed essersi asciugato alla bell'e meglio ed essersi infine voltato verso l'amico, notò una certa tensione, inusuale da leggere sul suo volto di solito impenetrabile dietro il suo sorriso onnipresente, e si accorse che le mani gli tremavano leggermente.

“…Murata?”, gli fece sottovoce, cercando di non attirare gli sguardi di coloro che li circondavano, ma non si rese conto che tutti, fingendo disinteresse, avevano invece rivolto la loro attenzione su di loro. Wolfram compreso, che di solito non aveva occhi che per il suo promesso sposo, che, a sentire Shibuya, presto sarebbe sicuramente - e finalmente per i nervi di tutti - diventato tale.

Ken trasalì appena quando si rese conto, un secondo troppo tardi, che il Maoh si stava rivolgendo a lui e che sembrava _preoccupato_ per lui.

Allora gli sorrise e gli posò una mano su una spalla, come a dire che stava bene. E fu solo allora che si accorse anche lui che la sua mano stava tremando.

Gli sfuggì un lieve sbuffo di risa e il suo sorriso divenne più tirato mentre Yuuri riconobbe un leggero panico nei suoi occhi.

"Credo che dovreste tornare tutti al castello, adesso.", proruppe Murata di punto in bianco, indossando un ampio sorriso che però incurvò soltanto le labbra e non illuminò il resto del suo viso.

"Sei sicuro di non voler venire anche tu, oggi?", gli propose il Maoh di rimando, con un tatto che Ken non si aspettava da lui.

Il Daikenja sbuffò sorpreso, e stavolta gli sorrise in modo più sincero di prima, ma si limitò a scuotere appena il capo a mo' di diniego.

E quando infine, dopo i dovuti saluti di circostanza e la promessa di grandi festeggiamenti per il suo ritorno l'indomani, il corteo guidato dal Maoh si congedò tagliando la visita a Shinou che di prassi si teneva al suo arrivo e rimandandola ad un secondo momento, Ulrike si affiancò al Daikenja alle porte del tempio e insieme si soffermarono a guardare il piccolo gruppo allontanarsi a cavallo.

“Geika!”, lo salutò allora la sacerdotessa. “Sono felice che abbiate deciso di tornare!", commentò. Poi, dopo una breve pausa che le servì per trovare il coraggio di porgli la fatidica domanda che Ken stava ormai aspettando al varco, infine aggiunse, un po' incerta: "…avevamo tutti perso le speranze dopo le parole di Yuuri Heika ormai più di dieci anni fa.", disse. "Sembrava che aveste deciso di vivere sulla Terra e di non tornare mai più nello Shin Makoku, perlomeno in questa vita…”

E a quel punto le mancò di nuovo il coraggio per porgli quella domanda che sapeva essere piuttosto privata... e sapeva che il Daikenja non amava quel genere di domande, perlomeno non rivolte a lui.

Con un sospiro rassegnato, tuttavia, Ken decise di venirle incontro, per una volta...

“Così avevo deciso, infatti.”, confermò, il suo sguardo sempre fisso all'orizzonte di fronte a sé, deciso a non incontrare gli occhi della donna.

La sacerdotessa, a quel punto, esitò, ma infine riuscì a chiedere ciò che bramava di sapere.

“Cosa vi ha fatto cambiare idea?”

Ma il Daikenja non rispose e si limitò a sospirare ancora una volta, disarmato non tanto di fronte a lei, quanto di fronte a se stesso e a Shinou, che si era palesato a lui probabilmente per fargli intendere che era adirato per la sua lunga assenza... ma certamente non solo.

Poi, finalmente, Ken si voltò verso Ulrike e, posandole una mano sul capo come farebbe un adulto con un bambino, le sorrise mestamente e senza allegria e infine, senza aggiungere altro, le diede le spalle e rientrò.

-&-

Avrebbe potuto tornare nella sua stanza al tempio, che probabilmente era stata mandata a rassettare non appena si era saputo del suo ritorno, ma Ken doveva prima fare qualcosa...

Aveva mandato via Yuuri e gli altri prima dei saluti di rito a Shinou perché voleva essere da solo nel momento in cui l’avesse incontrato di nuovo dopo tanto tempo – almeno per rispetto verso il primo re, dato che sulla Terra non erano passati che pochi mesi soltanto…

Ma, in fondo, cos'erano undici anni rispetto ai ben più di quattromila che erano trascorsi dal loro primo incontro?

Andò nella sala centrale, dov'erano custodite, affianco alla Cascata, le quattro scatole che avevano imprigionato il Soushu per circa quattromila anni, ormai vuoti e innocui contenitori.

Lasciò la porta aperta e rimase in piedi in mezzo alla grande sala, in attesa.

“Mio Daikenja: sei tornato, infine.”, sentì una voce e quel tono di inequivocabile rimprovero in essa provenire dalle sue spalle dopo qualche minuto di silenzio e solitudine e, quando si voltò, Murata vide Shinou appoggiato allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo indecifrabile, specchio anch'esso di tutto il fastidio per quella lunga attesa.

Dopo un istante infinito in cui i suoi occhi color ametista lanciarono fiamme di puro e acceso risentimento verso il moro, l'antico sovrano si allontanò infine dall'uscio per dirigersi verso di lui e, alle sue spalle, la porta si chiuse con un tonfo sordo.

Ken non disse nulla e si limitò a fissarlo di rimando mentre si avvicinava.

“…pareva non saresti tornato, a dire del Maoh.”, continuò, gelido, sperando così di convincere il suo Daikenja a parlare, a tentare, almeno, di giustificarsi davanti a lui, ma nemmeno così Murata aprì bocca.

Sempre più irritato, Shinou - che dopo undici anni di attesa aveva recuperato tutto il suo Maryoku e ora poteva mantenere tranquillamente la forma umana delle dimensioni giuste senza problemi non solo più nel tempio ma anche nel castello - gli si accostò e, quando fu abbastanza vicino, gli afferrò il mento tra le dita con forza.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo, dovresti essere _tu_ a spiegare a me la tua lunga assenza immotivata e _non_ io a parlare!”, sibilò minaccioso.

Il giovane antico gli sorrise senza allegria: era il suo migliore scudo e funzionava _sempre_  senza eccezioni per mantenere a distanza le persone, per non far loro capire cosa si celava dietro, _dentro_ di lui.

Ed era anche la cosa che più faceva irritare Shinou…

“ _PARLA!_ ”, gli gridò a pochi centimetri dalla faccia, fedele a se stesso, stringendo più forte la sua presa sul mento dell'altro, ma, quando Ken seguitò nel suo silenzio, il primo re, sempre più fuori di testa dalla rabbia, mollò la presa e lo spinse via con frustrazione per poi percorrere a grandi passi, avanti e indietro, la vasta sala.

Poi si fermò di colpo e si voltò nella sua direzione.

“ _Cosa devo fare! Spiegami che cosa devo fare!!_ ”, urlò.

“Wilhelm…”

E Shinou, sentendosi chiamare così, congelò sul posto.

Erano più di quattro millenni che non sentiva qualcuno rivolgersi a lui con quel nome...

“Ormai è troppo tardi: come fai a non rendertene conto?”

“Sigmund...”, sussurrò il primo re accostandosi poi rapido al suo stratega, e alzò una mano nel tentativo di accarezzargli una guancia; ma il giovane gliela bloccò a mezz'aria afferrandogli il polso in una stretta salda.

“Non sono più Sigmund.”, replicò il moro con tono solenne. “Ora sono Murata Ken, e tra queste due esistenze sono stato molti altri, e molte altre persone diverse.”

“Ma…”, cercò di interromperlo Shinou, ma Ken gli pose un indice sulle labbra in un cenno di tacere.

“T’ho sempre amato più del necessario.", continuò, affranto ma imperterrito, il moro. "E anche tu, Wilhelm, hai sempre fatto lo stesso. Rufus ha sempre invidiato il mio posto nel tuo cuore, tanto quanto io ho sempre invidiato il suo nella tua vita.”

“ _Ma Sigmund, tu sei_ …”

“Sh. Non ho finito.”, lo zittì ancora una volta, e se pure Shinou tacque, i suoi occhi mostravano che avrebbe voluto dire molte, molte cose, e non certo stare muto davanti a parole che non voleva sentire.

“In quattromila _duecentotrentanove_ anni e _sessantasette_ reincarnazioni posso dirti di aver amato _una_ sola persona, dal primo istante. Da quando mi hai teso la mano e mi hai detto che il nero, un colore da tutti temuto e deprecato, era bellissimo. Da quando mi chiedesti di essere il tuo stratega. Da prima che sapessi chi eri e che mi avevi cancellato la memoria.", aggiunse non celando l'amarezza che provò a quell'ammissione, e a Shinou, per un attimo, mancò il respiro.

_Quindi lui sapeva! Sapeva perché aveva sposato un'altra e non lui... sapeva che erano fratelli..._

_Da quando?_ , fu la domanda che gli si formò nella testa, ma non osò chiedere.

"Tu sei stato il primo che non mi ha temuto.", continuò il saggio. "Sei stato il primo che mi abbia accettato. E sei anche stato il primo che mi abbia mai amato."

Fece una breve pausa e sospirò profondamente prima di riuscire a proseguire.

"Non sei stato l’unico, però", constatò quel dato di fatto che non poteva ignorare. "In fondo ho vissuto a lungo, molto, troppo a lungo... eppure tu sei sempre stato, purtroppo per me, _l’unico_ che per me abbia mai contato.”

“Ma allora spiegami _perché_?!”, si intromise Shinou a quel punto, non sopportando più di tacere. Non davanti a quelle parole. Non davanti a quella prima e unica confessione che l’uomo più importante della sua vita gli avesse mai fatto!

Ken, a quel punto, gli posò una mano sul viso e gli sorrise triste mentre lo accarezzava dolcemente.

“Wilhelm…”, sussurrò ancora una volta quel nome da tutti gli altri ormai dimenticato, “Non può funzionare perché _non ha mai_ funzionato.”

“Come puoi dire questo! Dopo quello che hai passato… dopo quello che _abbiamo_ passato!”, protestò l'altro.

“Non è più il nostro tempo. Né il mio, né il tuo. Siamo ombre del passato che camminano, e il ricordo della breve felicità dei tempi andati è l’unica cosa che ci rimane.", sentenziò. "Sono stato troppe cose, troppe persone, e ho sempre sofferto. Tutte le volte. Non credo più nella felicità.”, confessò infine.

Shinou lo fissò serio, ma affranto.

“Quando hai smesso, mio Daikenja, di credere in noi?”, chiese.

Murata lo guardò a sua volta e, dopo un lungo silenzio di riflessione, gli rispose: “Non lo ricordo. Forse dopo essere stato Geneus.", ammise.  
"Credo, durante quella vita, di aver sofferto la lontananza e di aver rivissuto quella sensazione di impotenza forse addirittura più intensamente di come l’abbia vissuta dopo averti perso la prima volta. Con una sola, _colossale_  differenza", aggiunse poi, esausto da quella conversazione. Ma sapeva di doverla concludere una volta per tutte... "La prima volta", spiegò, "avevo la speranza a sostenermi. Dopo duemila anni, quella speranza era svanita nella paura di non poter trovare una soluzione e di perdere _non solo_ te, ma anche quello che avevamo creato insieme.”

“Ma non vedi? Il nuovo Maoh, quello che tu hai guidato e sostenuto, quello che abbiamo creato _insieme,_ non solo ha sconfitto il Soushu, ma ha compiuto un miracolo che forse nessuno dei due credeva possibile sin dall'inizio!", protestò ancora una volta Shinou, che non poteva accettare quel verdetto del tutto unilaterale! "Ora sono qui: sono tornato. E siamo qui _insieme,_ per l’ultima volta con i nostri ricordi a sostenerci! Perché non vuoi che la tua ultima vita prima di tornare nell'oblio ritrovi la felicità della tua prima e anche di più?", gli chiese senza capire.

Ma, in fondo, nemmeno Shinou, che pure era il più vicino a comprendere quanto lunghi fossero quattro millenni, poteva capire...

"Tu sei per me quello che io sono per te: l’unico vero amore della mia – lunghissima – esistenza!", confessò il biondo a sua volta. "Come puoi anche solo _sperare_ che, a questo punto, con un finale molto più roseo di quanto abbiamo anche solo _sognato_ in questi ultimi quattro millenni, io sprechi l’ultima occasione che ho per stare con te?”, gli chiese, incredulo che il suo Daikenja non la pensasse allo stesso modo.

“…il nuovo Maoh…", sospirò Ken a quelle parole e uno stanco sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto. "Mi domando a cosa sia servito continuare a vivere e a soffrire per quattro lunghissimi millenni, quando l’unica cosa che abbiamo potuto fare alla fine è stato _sperare_ che le cose andassero per il meglio in qualche modo…”

_Ecco! Ecco qual era il vero nocciolo di tutta quella questione!_

_...come aveva fatto a non rendersene conto prima?_

In un impeto guidato dalla sua accumulata frustrazione, Shinou, a quel punto, gli afferrò il volto tra le mani e lo baciò dolcemente per un lungo istante sulle labbra.

“Se in tutto questo tempo non avessi saputo che c’eri tu ad attendermi, a sperare che tutto andasse per il meglio, a cercare una soluzione, probabilmente non avrei combattuto così a lungo contro il male che voleva impadronirsi di me. Non ce l’avrei fatta perché non avrei avuto un motivo per resistere…”, gli confessò, comprensivo per la prima volta dacché quella discussione era cominciata, e quel tono, così diverso da quello saccente e intransigente che aveva avuto fino ad un attimo prima, fece infine crollare Ken.

“Non speravamo di riuscire a salvare più della tua anima, Wilhelm!", replicò stranamente e incomprensibilmente affannato. "Era per salvare il mondo, e il regno che avevamo creato insieme! Era per la _pace,_ ciò che hai sempre desiderato! Per i tuoi ideali, che sono diventati anche i miei!", gli disse. " _Non puoi_ proclamare adesso che fosse per qualcos'altro!", si difese con tutte le sue forze. "E solo per convincermi di non essere stato _del tutto inutile_ in questi quattromila anni di sofferenze per nulla!”, protestò, ammettendo per la prima volta apertamente ciò che lo opprimeva al punto da sentirsi soffocare tanto si era reso conto di aver vissuto con un fardello troppo pesante, troppo a lungo e praticamente per niente.

Ma Shinou, a quel punto, lo fissò dritto negli occhi, serio: ametiste che si persero in quei due buchi neri, profondi come l'infinito e antichi più di quanto un essere vivente fosse giusto sopportasse.

“Se non fosse stato per te", ripeté, "sarei probabilmente morto allora e il mio spirito non avrebbe fatto altro che soccombere sotto il potere del Soushu.", gli disse, e Ken sapeva che era sincero, che _non era_ una menzogna atta solo ad indorargli l'amara pillola... Shinou lo pensava davvero...

E Ken sapeva che era così! E tuttavia quella consapevolezza non era ancora abbastanza...

"Non avrei combattuto tanto, altrimenti.", continuò il biondo spirito. "I miei ideali e i miei sogni sono stati sempre quelli che hanno mosso le mie azioni, ma _tu_ ", gli disse, "sei sempre stato quello che ha portato avanti me e che ha reso ogni sogno possibile.  
Sigmund, mio dolce Sigmund…” e quando il giovane protestò con lo sguardo nel sentirsi chiamare col suo antico nome ancora una volta, Shinou riprese, rapido: “ _Lo so_ che ora sei Ken, ma sei anche, e rimarrai _sempre_  fino al termine di questa vita, il mio Sigmund. Mio fratello. Il mio Daikenja…", fece una pausa e sospirò: " _Il mio unico, vero amore"_ , confessò, "e non puoi cambiare ciò che sei, anche se ora sei anche qualcun altro insieme. Così come io non posso cambiare ciò che sei diventato.", affermò, deciso a non cedere. "Ma non mi interessa…", aggiunse anche. "Io ti voglio così, _tutto quello che sei_ , perché non posso smettere di amarti dopo _quattromilacentoventisei_ anni dal giorno in cui ti ho visto la prima volta. E dovessi rinchiuderti nel tempio e legarti ad una sedia, giuro solennemente che ti impedirò di abbandonarmi ancora una volta!", gli promise. "Non ti ho ancora perdonato questi ultimi undici anni di attesa! Hai capito?!”

Rimasero a fissarsi a lungo, in silenzio, immobili, dopo quell'ultima promessa e il saggio, infine, per la prima volta dopo secoli e secoli, crollò e cedette alla tentazione di in un pianto liberatorio, indugiando in singulti e gemiti improvvisamente incapace di trattenersi oltre. E lo fece tra le braccia dell’unico uomo che avesse mai amato davvero.

 

_...forse, stavolta, sarebbe rimasto..._

 


End file.
